Jaguar XJ220
Description The Jaguar XJ220 is a two-seater supercar produced by British luxury car manufacturer Jaguar from 1992 until 1994, in collaboration with the specialist automotive and race engineering company Tom Walkinshaw Racing. The top speed of 217.1 mph (349.4 km/h) reached in June 1993 with catalytic converters disconnected and rev limiter increased was in the Guinness Books of Records from 1994 to 1999 as "the fastest speed ever attained by a standard production car". The Jaguar held the Nürburgring production car lap record between 1992 and 2000 with a time of 7:46.36. The XJ220 was developed from a V12-engined 4-wheel drive concept car designed by an informal group of Jaguar employees working in their spare time. The initial XJ220 concept car was unveiled to the public at the 1988 British International Motor Show, held in Birmingham, England. Its positive reception prompted Jaguar to put the car into production; some 1500 deposits of £50,000 (~€57,000 or ~US$65,000) each were taken, and deliveries were planned for 1992. Engineering requirements resulted in significant changes to the specification of the XJ220, most notably replacement of the Jaguar V12 engine by a turbocharged V6 engine. The changes to the specification and a collapse in the price of collectible cars brought about by the early 1990s recession resulted in many buyers choosing not to exercise their purchase options. A total of just 271 cars were produced by the time production ended, each with a retail price of £470,000 (~€542,000 or ~US$615,000) in 1992. The XJ220's engine was manufactured with an aluminium cylinder block, aluminium cylinder heads with steel connecting rods and crankshaft, and in the standard state of tune, it produced a maximum power of 550 PS (400 kW or 540 hp) at 7,200 rpm and torque of 475 lb·ft (644 N·m) at 4,500 rpm. The XJ220 can accelerate from 0–60 miles per hour (0 to 97 km/h) in 3.6 seconds and reach a top speed of 213 mph (343 km/h). Versions The Jaguar XJ220 has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Code 3 Versions The Jaguar XJ220 has come out in the following 1/64 scale versions: Speed Machines-card From the back of Speed Machines card: Engine: 3.5-litre V6 w/ twin turbos Horsepower: 542 hp Top speed: 215 mph (346 km/h) Acceleration 0-60mph (0-100km/h): under 4 seconds Gallery Image:XJ220_-_Indy_95_Headshot.JPG|Hood of the '95 Indianapolis Convention Version Image:203.jpg|Original issue "Blue Card" blister pack JaguarXJ220wildcatattack-1992.jpg|XJ220 Wild Cat jaguar.JPG Meus Jaguar XJ 220.JPG|Meus Jaguars XJ 220 a78.jpg a79.jpg Www1 (1).jpg P4131086p2.jpg|'98 DASH 4 CASH "Saw Blade" Wheel Model 000_0011.JPG JAGUAR XJ220 2011 JDMIKE.jpg|Jaguar XJ220 Rojo XJ220_-_93_Rev_Purple_YUH.JPG XJ220_-_93_Rev_Blue.JPG Jaguar_XJ220s_-_long_shot.JPG Jaguar_XJ220_-_Red_Revealer.JPG sm jaguar.jpg|Jaguar XJ 220 Speed Machines XJ220EGO.JPG External Links *1993 Hot Wheels #203: JAGUAR XJ220 *Super Show Cars 5-Pack: JAGUAR XJ220 *Flag Flyers 5-Pack: JAGUAR XJ220 *Gran Turismo Series: JAGUAR XJ220 Category:Licensed Hot Wheels Category:Jaguar Cars Category:Larry Wood Designs Category:1993 Hot Wheels Category:Treasure Hunts Category:Revealers Category:Gold Medal Speed Category:2011 Hot Wheels Category:1993 First Released Category:Euro-Spec Cars Category:British Cars Category:1999 Hot Wheels Category:2000 Hot Wheels Category:Right-Hand Drive Cars Category:2016 Hot Wheels Category:Hot Wheels by Collector Number